In the field of machine tools, it is customary practice to certify an accuracy of a machine tool, in light of the production of parts or pieces by the machine tool.
One known certification method is described in EP 1 596 160, filed on May, 10, 2004, for a coordinate measuring machine (CMM). The CMM and like measuring machines are by definition certified for a quantified accuracy within a complete working envelope. The CMM is a cartesian machine that has a relatively simple axis stack-up configuration, whereby machine errors are relatively easy to compensate, as axes are not coupled.
While CMMs are relative simple, some machine tools, such as 5-axis milling or mill-turn machines, have a more complex axis configuration. Accordingly, for such machines, volumetric errors are harder to predict and compensate. The determination of volumetric errors for the complete working envelope of such machines would prove complex, time consuming, and hence inefficient.